


slime is sublime

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Transformation, Crack, M/M, Sewing, slugs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Tony is a slug and Steve has to make him tiny slug clothes





	slime is sublime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts).



> For the square "Slime" in T2 on my Cap-Ironman bingo card
> 
> I actually had something else planned for this square, but willidothefandango joked about this on discord and I had to do it. Thanks to gottalovev for also joining in on that conversation!

With intense concentration, Steve pushed the needle through the tiny piece of cloth in his hands and pulled it out the other side. It was coming together into a fine little black jacket with a built in shirt and tie. On the next pass the needle slipped.

“Ow!” Steve put his finger in his mouth. He could hear his Ma up in heaven, sighing at how rusty Steve was with a thread and needle.

Tony turned from where he was sliming his way up Steve’s arm, his eyestalks craning to get a better look. It was kind of cute, if weird.

“I’m fine. See?” Steve said, holding his finger out for Tony. “I’m almost done with this and we can get you back to normal.”

Frankly Steve would be happy when Tony stopped leaving a trail of slime everywhere he went. That part was gross, especially since most of them were left on him. He was going to need a nice hot shower once Tony was human again. Maybe Tony could join him.

 

Bonus scene:

“Come on, Tony, you can’t stay like that the whole time.”

Tony curled up tighter into a little bean shape in the palm of Steve’s hand. All three inches of him radiated unhappiness, even his eyestalks were tightly drawn in.

“They’re not going to laugh. I’m the only one here.”

One eye carefully extended to look around before Tony uncurled.

 


End file.
